


Stalking Laws Under Scrutiny

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Stalking Laws Under Scrutiny<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 217<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Kirk, Spock, OC's<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Inquiring minds want to know what happened on Risa<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Newspaper Headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Laws Under Scrutiny

The United Federation of Planets President, Mr Ca'meron, today announced a working party to look into the Stalking Laws of all Federation Planets.

A source inside the Federation refused to confirm if the working party was a result of recent events on board the USS Enterprise after their recent visit to the Risian System. They did confirm that there had been strong, fresh communications between Starfleet and the Federation.

It was revealed exclusively by this paper last week that Captain James T Kirk and his Vulcan, First Officer Spock were followed back onto the USS Enterprise by an enterprising Risian. What followed on the ship has been the subject of much conjecture but it was understood that a Risian female was treated for severe bruising of the shoulder area at the Happy Holidays Hospital, as well as rumored phaser burns, before her and her records disappeared. Flight plans do indicate that a shuttle departed for the Penal Colony on Kenfir IV shortly after the discharge time for the unknown patient.

It does beg the question as to why the Risian's are so tight lipped about this patient and the incident in question. Risa has not been known for their lack of information giving. Never fear, dear reader, this paper will get to the bottom of the matter.>


End file.
